In this day and age, physical exercise has become an indispensable part of many people's lives. As a significant portion of the population does not engage in any physical endeavor at their workplace, it has become important and fashionable to exercise with or without the assistance of specially designed exercising devices. Physical exercise may be divided into several categories, such as flexibility exercises, aerobic exercises, and anaerobic exercises. To fit the needs of different persons and different exercising routines, various kinds of exercising apparatus and devices have been developed. However, devices that are simple, versatile and effective are always in great demand.
Rope jumping has been a standard exercising routine for a long time. It is widely practiced because it is highly effective in toning a person's calves, thighs, arms, wrists, and improving overall physical conditions and endurance. To enhance the results, people have introduced “heavy ropes” weighing much more than the regular ropes. However, rope jumping as a whole, and particularly the use of heavy ropes, presents some problems. For example, ropes, particularly the heavy ropes, may be bulky and difficult to carry around. In addition, the weight of a particular rope is not adjustable, making it difficult to fit the different needs of various users. Moreover, jumping ropes may entail tripping on the ropes and further injuries and damages.
The current invention introduces a device that mimics the rope jumping motions when it is used in a specific manner, with great effectiveness and results. Further, the device promotes improvements in both muscular strength/endurance and cardiovascular health. In addition, the current invention addresses all the problems inherent with the rope jumping exercise. More importantly, with the current invention, which is much more versatile, the user may perform many more exercising routines and achieve better and complete results.